Many individuals enjoy receiving a massage. This is particularly true just before bedtime. It would be a benefit for these individuals to have a massaging mattress cover system which could be placed over a mattress, and which could be slept on after the massage was over. Such a system would allow an individual to enjoy a massage prior to falling asleep. Because massage therapy is often more effective when the muscles are heated, it would be a further benefit if the outer cover of a massaging mattress cover were fitted with a heating element.